<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Lost Then Found by Thewildrosemary</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27908188">Lost Then Found</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thewildrosemary/pseuds/Thewildrosemary'>Thewildrosemary</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, Teen Wolf (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Betrayal, Blackjack, Crossover, M/M, Stiles, percy jackson - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 18:35:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,681</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27908188</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thewildrosemary/pseuds/Thewildrosemary</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Percy Jackson has saved the gods and the world multiple times, he was willing to sacrifice his own life to keep his family and friends safe.  In the end, the ones he wanted to keep safe were the one,s who hurt him the most. His best friends, his father, and worst of all... his Wise girl.<br/>-Before the Betrayal-<br/>After the war with Gaea Percy just wanted a break from his version of reality, he is tired of the fighting, seeing his friends get hurt, and most of all... waking up screaming from fear that something bad will happen. So when Percy decides he wants a break from the Greek and Roman gods... let's say Percy was in for a surprise</p>
<p> </p>
<p>- I do not own Percy Jackson or Teen Wolf, I only own this story and any additional characters</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Percy Jackson/Stiles Stilinski</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. What I Want</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Percy-</p><p>As I lay down in my bed thinking about my past I can't help but realize that I'm tired of fighting, I'm tired of doing the gods bidding, they can find their own stuff for crying out loud. But, I know that because of the gods, I have made some pretty good friends, friends that are actually my family, we aren't related by blood. We have a deeper bond, we have fault side by side, killed monsters, saved demigods, defeated titans, and gods. Leo, Hazel, Frank, Piper, Jason, Annabeth and I... we fought against so many enemies, killed monsters left and right. I don't want to do that anymore, I'm tired of always looking over my shoulder for threats. I may be a hero, but I never wanted to be a Demigod. I want a break from the gods, camp half-blood, monster. Everything. I need a plan, where I want to go, who I want to see, where I will stay. I actually don't want to other seven to go with me, we would attract too many monsters. I would, of course, bring Annabeth, if she wanted. Annabeth has been crazy busy. She is in charge of rebuilding Olympus, after the war, it was a wreck. I'm not going to lie, I enjoyed the fact that Heras statue was destroyed. I always hated that goddess, I mean to be fair she did erase all of my memories, send me halfway across the world, sends me on a dangerous quest. Her reason was ridiculous; she wanted to bring the Greek and Roman camps together. I hate to say that she was right, in the end, our fields are now closer than they have ever been. Anyway, as I think about where I want to go for my vacation, Hermes popped into my room, scaring the crap out of me.</p><p>"What the heck?! Hermes?!"</p><p>"Hey cuz, I am here to deliver news from Olympus."</p><p>"I don't mean to be rude, Lord Hermes, but can it wait until the morning? I'm thinking about taking a vacation from all of this, the gods, and everything else."</p><p>"I'm sorry, Percy, but it's an emergency, the rest of the seven all already up there, it's you we are waiting on."</p><p>"Fine"</p><p>I quickly got dressed and waited for Hermes to flash me up to the Council room where the rest of the gods are.</p><p>"Percy, I just want you to know, I didn't want it to end up this way, I fault with the gods, you don't deserve what's about to happen."</p><p>I don't have time to reply as a white light wraps around us.</p><p>----------------------------------------</p><p>Council room</p><p>-Percy-</p><p>After we flash into the room, Hermes rushes to his throne, not giving me the time to ask what he meant by "you don't deserve this." After I glare in his direction, I notice that most of the gods in the room have angry faces while the rest have sad and ashamed faces. I also see that the rest of the seven are in the place, standing beside their parent's throne. I try to get Annabeth's attention so I can ask her what the hades are going on, but she won't look at me. She is just staring at the floor. As I glance at the other seven, I notice that Jason, Frank, and Leo are all staring at me with pity and sorrow. While the girls refuse to look at me. I glance over to my father, Poseidon, the god of oceans and water. As I stare at him, he finally looks me in the eye, I expected to see happiness in his eyes, but all I see is hatred. As I look around at the other gods, I see that Ares, Athena, Aphrodite, Dionysus, and Zeus is staring at me with disgust. While the other gods look at me with pity and sorrow. As I'm about to ask what's wrong, Zeus cuts me off.</p><p>"What-"</p><p>"Silence!! I did not give you permission to speak. As of now, you Percy Jackson have been banished from camp half-blood, camp juniper, and Olympus."</p><p>"What?! Why? What have I done to upset the gods?!"</p><p>"You have become too powerful, you're a threat to the gods. No! Do not speak!!"</p><p>Zeus cuts me off again before I can get a word in, so this is what Hermes was talking about. What I don't deserve, as I look around to see if anyone will defend me, I'm stunned that no one will. Even Wise girl won't protect me. I notice that Jason looks happy. He's satisfied that I am banished?</p><p>"Where will I go?"</p><p>"I don't care, none of us do, but you can't stay at the camps, or with a god, as a matter of fact, any god found harboring Percy will have their powers taken away, they can be earned back by hard work of course."</p><p>"You have 90 minutes to pack a bag, oh, and another thing, no one will remember who you are, none of your friends from camp, your allies, only the 12 gods in this room will."</p><p>I stare shocked at Zeus, I quickly turned to my father, to see if he will help my case, but I lose hope when all I see is a disappointment.</p><p>"Fine. But when you need help, when all hope is lost, don't go looking for me. I will no longer help you, no more quests. I won't fight your enemies for you. You just lost your hero, I'm not one to brag, but you're doomed without me. Olympus just lost its champion and hero."</p><p>As I say this, the gods quickly realize that I'm right, they quickly turn to Zeus, to see if he changed his mind, but they know that their king is too stubborn. I always knew Zeus was drunk on power, but I didn't realize he would go this far. They will soon regret losing me, I turn to the seven, my friends, who I thought would always be there for me. They don't even seem sad, I look over to Annabeth, to see if she would go with me. But she doesn't, she steps closer to her mother and shrugs her shoulders. I realize that she doesn't care, I go to take a step towards her when all of a sudden I'm in my room, with a timer set for 90 minutes. I stood there numb for a bit, soaking up what just happened. Then I jumped at the fact that I'm about to be kicked out of camp, I look around to see what I need, Riptide, my watch, picture of my mom(in this story his mom died when he was young, by a monster)</p><p>I look down at myself and see that I am wearing my camp shirt, I ripped it off and threw it on the ground. I also ripped off my camp necklace, I grabbed all my necessities. I quickly leave my cabin and walk towards the gates, ready to leave behind what I thought was my home. As I step out of the protective shield, the one that protects the camp, I look back and realize that I'm crying. I quickly wiped my eyes. The people that I trusted hurt me, they don't deserve my tears, they won't have that satisfaction. Now all I have to figure out is where I'm going and how I'm going to get there, then with a jolt, I remember Blackjack. I started to scream his name, over and over again</p><p>"Blackjack! Blackjack, where are you?!"</p><p>IM RIGHT HERE WOULD YOU STOP THE SCREAMING!!? I stumbled back when I hear him screaming in my head.</p><p>I seriously want to bash your head in Boss, why did you call me so late in the night??</p><p>"Sorry Blackjack, I need you to do me a favor, I need you to get me out of this place, far far away."</p><p>Sure Boss, where are we going?</p><p>"I have no idea, we will figure it out as we fly."</p><p>-</p><p>Soooo, how was it? I don't want to be one of those awful writers that keep going on and on. So please give me some feedback so I can improve. Thanks!</p><p>Hannah-pierce</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Where Do I go</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As Blackjack flew through the air, I was thinking about what happened in the past two hours. One- I was banished from camp and Olympus. Two- everyone I thought I could trust betrayed me.<br/>
Boss! I kinda need to know where we are going, you know...... so that I can fly is there.<br/>
As he said that I realized that I had no idea where I should go, I have no family, no home, no legal guardian. That makes things ten times harder.<br/>
"Blackjack, where do you think we should go?"<br/>
Why would you ask me that? I'm just a Pegasus! I have wanted to go California, I heard that they have unicorn ice cream and bagels! Yum... food<br/>
"You can't base your decision on just food, you know"<br/>
Yes, I can!! Food is mostly my main priority!<br/>
"What do you know about California? Is it monster infected? Do the gods have a lot of power over it?"<br/>
I heard from a group of traveling wild horses that there are no Greek or Roman monsters there at the moment. I know that most of the gods and goddesses don't have much influence on what happens there, I don't know why they can't use their powers.<br/>
"Do you know of any small towns in California? I think the smaller the better, that way no gods or demigods can find me."<br/>
Bosssss I am not a child of Athena, I'm not that educated in geography. I do know that I am feeling a pull towards a town that's right in front of us<br/>
I quickly look forward to seeing what that there is a small town, looks like all it has to offer is a couple school, a vets office, a couple stores and a small mall. It's perfect.<br/>
"Blackjack, head for that town, that's our new home, that is if you want to stay with me?"<br/>
Of course, I would boss, your the only one that gets me, and the only one that feeds me donuts!<br/>
I laugh out loud with joy at the fact that Blackjack has stayed loyal to me.<br/>
-Time skip to when they land in the woods-<br/>
Boss, have I ever told you that I don't like being in the woods at night time?<br/>
"No, why don't you like the woods at night time? I think it's peaceful"<br/>
Well, you can protect yourself against evil bloodthirsty monsters! I can't!!!<br/>
I give him a deadpanned look. "Blackjack, you do realize that you can fly right? That means you can get to safety......"<br/>
Blackjack looks down at his feet in embarrassment. I kinda feel guilty for embarrassing him but he was asking for it.<br/>
"So Blackjack, where should we go?"<br/>
I don't know boss, do you have any friends or family in California?<br/>
"No, I don't think so anyway. Let's look for a safe place to stay"<br/>
As I say that I look around the forest, to see if there was a cabin that I could sneak into. As Blackjack and I walk around I noticed a big house, it looks like it has been burned down for a while. I pat Blackjack neck to get his attention, when he looks at me I jerk my head towards the burned down house.<br/>
You want to stay there?!? What if it's haunted?!!!<br/>
Blackjack yelled in my head, which caused me to start to get a headache, I glare at him to shut up and stop complaining.<br/>
"Well do you want to stay out in the cold, wet...dark forest for the night?" Blackjack glares are me for using his fear of the dark against him. We walk up towards the house, but I stop because I had the feeling that I am being watched. I do a slow circle looking at my surroundings, I notice a shadow shaped as a man. I called out "show you! Who's there?" But no one comes out. I turn around and make my way up the stairs and open the front door. I call for Blackjack to come over and get in the house. I walk up the stairs towards the highest level, that way I can have a look out of the woods, that way no one can sneak up on Blackjack and me.<br/>
"Tomorrow I will look for a house and a job, I remembered that my mom left me some money for when I'm older, it's not much, but it will help"<br/>
Don't worry boss, I can rough it up for you. I'm not a wimp.<br/>
"I know bud, but after everything that has happened...I want a home, away from the gods and monsters"<br/>
Blackjack looks at me with sympathy, at least it's not pity. I run my fingers through his soft fur and get comfortable, well as comfortable as you can get sleeping on your horse's side.<br/>
"Goodnight bud, tomorrow you and I will have a nice new home"<br/>
After that I relax and close my eyes, with that I join the world of dreams.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. My New Home</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Percy's POV<br/>When I wake up I immediately feel a pain in my neck and back, I guess this is what I get for sleeping on the floor. "Blackjack, don't ever let me sleep on a cold hard ground again" <br/>Oh suck it up boss, you have done it before so you can do it again. <br/>"I know, it's just not fun" <br/>As I get up I crake my back, my neck, and every single finger. <br/>"Ahhhhhhh that feels wonderful. Blackjack, I'm going to go into town and look for a job and a place for us to stay. Can you go off and fly around yeah? I'm sure it will make you feel better"<br/>Thanks, boss, shout out to me when you need a lift! <br/>Blackjack quickly left the burned down house. As he leaves I do a turnaround and grab my stuff, I grab Riptide feeling the need to transform it but right now it just brings up to many memories. I only want to use this sword to protect people. If I had people to protect, but they all betrayed me. As I'm thinking I hear a noise, the kind of noise you hear when you step on a loose board in the hallway. <br/>"Who's there? I saw someone last night in the woods. Was it you?"<br/>But I got no answer, I grab my stuff and make a dash towards the front door. As soon as I'm out of the house I run towards a road that I saw last night. When I get to the road I decided to just walk on the side of the road and ask for help when I see a car. 30 mins of walking I see a red car driving my way. I hold my thumb up to show that I need a lift, I notice that there are two women in the car, they seem to be ignoring each other. The younger of the two, who looks to be around 16 to 17 years old points at me. The older woman looks at me with distaste but pulls over anyway. The girl rolls down the window and says "Hi! I'm Allison, do you need a lift?"<br/>"Hi, yes I would appreciate if you could drive me to the nearest town, I'm Percy Jackson"<br/>"The nearest town is Beacon Hills, we just moved here," The older woman said. "Well, are you going to get in? We don't have all day" As she said that I scrambled to get into the backseat, I notice Allison gives her mom a nasty glare. "So Percy why are you hitching rides?"<br/>I think about my answer, can I trust her? As I look at her I realize that I feel comfortable near her. Like I can trust her with my life, so I guess that means I can answer her. "My mom died when I was young, animal attack. My father was in the navy, he disappeared when I was a baby, mom always said "lost at sea, not dead" I'm legal so that means I can go where ever I want, but I still need to finish high school. What about you? Why did you move?" As I say that I noticed Allison had a sad look on her face. "We move around a lot, my father sells weapons to the navy and police, my parents say that we may live here for a long time. I'm going to Beacon Hills high school, I have to repeat because we move around so much" I feel her pain because I had so many quests that the gods gave me I constantly missed school. "Same, I never stayed in one place for too long. And do you know where I can sign up for Beacon Hills High School?" This time Allison's mom answers "if you want I can grab you a form, that's actually where we are going, I'm Victoria Argent" " Thank you I would really appreciate that I don't know if you heard me earlier but I'm Percy Jackson" Allison turns around so that she is facing me. "So Percy where are you staying?" "Nowhere at the moment, I'm looking for a place to work and then I will move onto a home" "okay kids, we a here. I'm going to run to the school and grab two forms and all that crap" As Victoria leaves the car I look at Allison. "So were you two fighting? Before you picked me up that is" <br/>"No it's just that I'm frustrated with my family is all, I'm mean we move at least once a year, I want to live in a place long enough to have friends, a place where I can call it home" I look at her with understanding. "I know how it feels, I been all over the place, Greece, Rome, Italy and so on" Addison looks at me with awe "you are so lucky, you have gone to some of the most beautiful places in the world!" Yeah, they were beautiful but the situation we were in was awful. Victoria opens the car door and hands us the forms "so Percy's you have any place in mind that you want to go?" "Do you know of any places that are hiring?" "I know that the library and vets office is hiring, would you like me to drop you off?" "Yes please, is there anything that I can do to repay you?" Victoria looks down in thought, then Allison seems to have an idea "How do you feel about carrying boxes into our house? That would be a great help" I look over to Victoria for approval to see that she looks pleased with the idea. Victoria pulls up to the vet's office and lets me out of the car. "Here's the address to our new house, can you head over at around 3? " as Allison hands me a paper I look down at my watch and see that it's only 11 am. That gives me plenty of time to look for a job. "That would be great, I'll be there" I wave goodbye to them as they pull out of the parking lot. I head to the vet's office when I bump into a woman. "Oh I'm so sorry to miss, here let me help you, I'm Percy" the woman looks up at me a froze. She seemed to recognize me, but that's impossible because I have never meant this woman before. The woman opens her mouth but nothing comes out. "......I'm sorry to ask, but do you know a person named Sally Jackson?" I flinched when she said my mom's name, but I go to answer her anyway. "Yes she is my mother, well was my mother. She died when I was young. Did you know her?" After I said that my mother was dead the woman looked like so was going to burst into tears. "I'm her sister, not biologically, we where close. Very close. She and I grew up together, then she moved away 17 years ago, she said it wasn't safe for her here. I'm Mellissa McCall" I stare at Mellissa in shock, she's my aunt?<br/>"...I'm sorry I'm just in shock, I'm Percy Jackson"<br/>"Well, Percy, what are you doing here? Why aren't you at home?" "I don't have a home, I'm trying to find a job and a place to stay" Mellissa looks horrified. "Oh no you don't, you can stay with me. Your family" <br/>"I can't just live off of you, I'm still going to get a job" "I can live with that, I can help you get a job at the vet's office, my son Scott works here." I feel a smile come to my face. "That's great lead the way"<br/>------<br/>When we enter the vet's office, a muscular guy with tan skin and long hair comes up to us. "Mom what are you doing here? Are you okay?" Ohhh so this must be Scott McCall. As Mellissa calms her son she motions for me to come over. "Scott this is Percy, he is Sally's son, remember my sister? He is going to be living with us for a while. Do you know where Dr.Deaton is?" For a moment Scott is in a state of shock, but once he gets over it he looks towards his mom. "Yea he is in the back, why do you need him?" Mellissa goes to answer but I beat her to it. "I'm looking for a job, that way I can at least help so that I don't cause to much trouble" Scott looks impressed like he didn't expect me to work. "I'm in charge of hiring, so that means I can hire you on the spot, when do you think you can start working?"<br/>"I can start tomorrow, I have to return a favor to someone, they helped me get to Beacon Hills"<br/>Mellissa looks down at her watch and jumps when she sees the time. "Oh my gods I have to be at work in 20 mins" she goes to kiss both of our cheeks goodbye and runs out the door. Scott looks at me and says. "So I'm Scott, you?"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Who Is This Man?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Scott's POV<br/>"So I'm Scott, you?"<br/>I say while I look at him, I quickly take in his appearance. I'm surprised by what I see. Handsome isn't a strong enough word to describe this man, his body looked like it had been sculpted by the gods. He was tall, taller than me, and I'm 5'10<br/>And he had a good two heads on me. He had a swimmers body, lean but strong, it was very clear that this man could fight. In fact, it looked like he was a professional fighter, with the way he was standing confident and tall. He wasn't wearing much, just a tight black shirt that shows he has an eight pack, and some tight dark blue jeans with some Nikes. As I look him in the face I'm surprised by what I see, he looks like an Abercrombie and Fitch model. His face is perfectly symmetrical. His jawline and cheekbones show that he has a slim but muscular face while his lips are plump red. Yet it's the eyes that stop me, they are a bright sea green. In fact, they are so bright that they look like they are glowing. This man's eyes show that he is in immense pain like he has lost everything and carried the weight of the world. I'm pulled out of my thoughts when he opens his mouth. <br/>"I said my name earlier, you must not have heard it. I'm Percy Jackson. I will be staying with you and your mom for awhile, she's my aunt." <br/>"I didn't know my mom had a sister," I think back to when mom was telling me about her family. I know she has no biological siblings, so maybe she had a close best friend and considered her family? <br/>"She doesn't, her and my mom were close" as he said this I can smell from his chemosignals that he was sad. <br/>"What happened to your mom? Why isn't she here?" He tenses up as soon as I start to fire up questions. <br/>"My mom died when I was young, they said it was an animal attack" I nodded sadly, I know what it's like to lose a parent, except that mines not dead, my dad is just swimming in liquor and working till he drops. But that's the reason my mom divorced him. <br/>"Come on let's go fill out the paperwork, I can talk to Dr. Deaton later" I go to grab his arm but I'm guessing that it was a bad move because he pulls my arm and pins it behind my back. "What the hell are you doing!?!? Let me go!" As I yell at him to let me go he shakes his head like he was in a trace. Percy immediately lets go of me a apologizes for touching me. <br/>"I'm so sorry, I'm not usually like this but I'm been living by myself for a while so you took me by surprise"<br/>As he takes a step back to let me shake myself off, I give him a forced smile. I'm not even mad at him for touching me, I'm wondering how he managed to pin me down so fast. I couldn't even get myself free, and that's saying something because I'm a True Alpha. Which means that I am a very strong and powerful werewolf. <br/>"How did you learn to do that? I didn't even see you move!" I look at him suspiciously, maybe he is a werewolf? I quickly take a sniff of him, I noticed a couple of things. One- he smells like sea salt<br/>Two- I can smell the power radiating off of him<br/>Three- he is obviously not human. <br/>Four- he's not a threat. <br/>I can easily tell he is not a threat, and the reason I know is that he gives a strong scent of loyalty. And I know what your wondering, loyalty had a scent? To answer your question it does, it's the same way that I can tell if a person is sad, happy or nervous. It's the chemosignals. <br/>"My father was in the navy, and for some reason, my father decided that it was best to send me to a camp every summer. The camp helps us train the be more athletic and quick on our feet. I also know how to fight with many weapons, including a sword and katana" wow, that camp sounds great, I would go but it probably costs a lot of money, something my mom and I don't have. <br/>"That sounds like a lot of fun, what's the camps name?"<br/>"I can't say, it's classified, only kids of the navy workers could go. That way there is no chance for us and others to get hurt."<br/>I listen to his heartbeat and am shocked to find out that I can't tell if he is lying or not. He heartbeat is perfectly even like he knows how to slow his heart rate down. <br/>"Hmmm well, that's a shame. So what school are you going to?" <br/>I wonder if he plays sports? Of course, he does, with a body like that he looks like he plays every sport imaginable. <br/>"Beacon Hills High School"<br/>Oh, that's where I go, along with my best friend stiles and my girlfriend Kira. <br/>"Oh I go there, I also play on the Lacrosse team, I'm the team captain, do you play lacrosse?"<br/>"No I never heard of it, I was on the swim team, does our school have a swim team?" "Yeah it does, we don't have that great of a team though, we have like 6 good swimmers". He looks down at his feet for a second and thinks, I'm guessing he is thinking about joining the swim team and the lacrosse team. "I know that I will join the swim team, do you think you can teach me how to play lacrosse?" Yes! With Percy on the team, we would have an even better chance of winning the games. "Yea! That would be great, we would love to have you on the team, just watch out for Jackson. He is bitter because he was team captain but he lost the position to me." Percy looks down in thought, and when he looks up at me I'm startled by the large smirk on his face. "Well, if you teach me how to play Lacrosse then I can give Jackson a piece of my mind." I slowly start to smirk, getting revenge on Jackson would be the perfect start to the new school year. "That would be awesome, what grade are you starting in again?" "11th grade, I actually have to repeat because I moved around so much" wow, I didn't know that Percy was 2 years older than me. Percy jumps up in surprise, he quickly looks at his watch and makes a surprised sound. "I have to go, I'm helping a family unpack their moving truck. Do you need my help with anything?" "No, I can fill the paperwork out by myself. Just make sure that you are here tomorrow so that I can show you the ropes" Percy looks at me with gratitude. "Okay thank you so much, bye!" Percy runs out the door without another look. I shake my head and turn around to go to Deaton's office. I knocked on the door and let myself in. Deaton looks up from his work and gives a small hello. "Hey Deaton, do you know where the paperwork is for new employees?" He points me in the right direction. "Scott, is it someone I know?" I smile and pull up a sit on his desk. "Nope, it's my new cousin, apparently my mom had a sister or a close best friend" I start to tell the father like figure all about Percy, including his interesting scent. "Let me tell you about him, his name is Percy... and he is very powerful" <br/>-----------<br/>So? Am I doing good?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. I Have An Awful Sense Of Time</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Percy's POV<br/>-------<br/>As I run as fast as I can to Allison's house I curse myself for not keeping track of the time. I also think about Scott, he's strange, I can easily tell he's not human. When he surprised me and I accidentally pinned him down I noticed that his eyes glowed a bright ruby red. I didn't get any vibes from him, after fighting all kinds of monsters for so long I notice when I'm near them. So now I know that Scott's not a monster. That's a good thing. I look at my surroundings to see if I'm near Allison's house. I'm not surprised by what I see, I'm in what seems to be the rich side of town, the houses are huge, each one has the yard freshly mowed, and it's clear that every house owner loves flowers. The flower bushes are beautifully designed into clusters where all of the colors go together. I walk up into Allison's driveway and knock on the door. I wait a bit and as I go to knock again the door swings open. "Hi, Percy! I'm glad you could make it, nice to see you again. Come on in" I smile at Allison, it's nice to be welcomed into a home. As I walk in I see that the house is already decorated, it doesn't look like the family just moved in here. "Hey, Allison? Did I think that you guys just moved here? Isn't that why you need help moving boxes?" Allison looks at me in confusion then a look of realization comes to her face. "Oh no, sorry I thought I told you. My mom is a buyer in San Francisco, so when she came back from her trip she has a lot of boxes. My dad does too, he just bought a shipload of weapons that he is going to sell. Do you feel comfortable carrying guns and such?" "Don't worry about it Allison, as I said earlier. My dad was in the navy, so I know all about weapons and that stuff. I'm actually really good with them too" A look of surprise makes its way on her face. "Do you know how to shoot a bow? Maybe you and I can have a little friendly competition" Allison has an excited look on her face of the thought of us going against each other. "Sure that sounds like fun, when we can do it I have no idea. I just found my aunt, who I didn't even know I had. She is letting me stay at her house with her and her son, Scott McCall. Do you know him?" As I say his name she gets a sad look on her face. "Yeah I know Scott, I'm actually good friends with him, we used to date we were actually really close... it just didn't work out." Allison grabs my arm and pulls me into the what I'm guessing is the garage. I'm surprised by what I see, there is every type of gun imaginable, it's amazing. I look at Allison and say "so where do I start?" Allison goes and gets her Dad? Attention and asks him what we can do. He makes his way over to me and just stares at me. "Hi, I'm Chris, your Percy? My wife spoke highly of you, said you were very respectful to her and my daughter. It's nice to meet you." I shake his hand and start to introduce myself "Hi Chris, I'm Percy Jackson. I just moved here, so what can I do to help? I can help with the guns, I actually have experience with these types of guns". Chris and Allison have a look of surprise on there face. "Um, here. Take these two boxes there extremely hea......" Chris trails off when he sees that I am having no trouble handling the boxes. "They are actually pretty light, where do you want me to put these?" He points over to where the gun case is and tells me to start unpacking. I take out one of the guns and hold it up and get into a shooting position. I hear someone choke on what I'm guessing is a shock. "Percy...how do you know how to hold that? That stance is literally perfect" Chris walks over to me a takes the gun out of my hand, he then goes on asking questions about types of weapons and such. I got them all right because Chris has a look of awe on his face. So does Allison. "Okay, let's get the rest of the boxes and then we can have dinner, oh! Percy, would you like to stay for dinner?" Chris and Allison look at me like their expecting me to say no. "Actually that sounds great, Allison can I use your phone to call my Aunt and tell her that I am staying longer?" She nods her head and hands me the phone. I leave the room and call Mellissa, hoping that I don't track any monsters to me. I don't have a phone at the moment, I may get one. As I call her all I get is voicemail, she must still be at work. I leave a message saying that I will be at Allison's helping them out and staying for dinner. I walk back inside to find the garage empty, must be carrying boxes. I got to pick up a box but my shirt must have gotten in the wrong position as I go to pick up two boxes because my shirt rips. I place the boxes down and look at my shirt. Safe to say it's ruined, I pull of my shirt and throw it into a trash can near the door, I can always ask Chris for a shirt and give it back to him later. As I carry boxes back and forth I started to slightly sweat. I mean the work is nothing compared to Camp Half-blood but it's enough to get the heart pumping. I hear a gasp and look up to see Allison, whose face is bright red and looking straight down at my stomach. Meaning she is looking at my abs, I'm actually proud of my abs. I'm happy to say I have a eight pack. I clear my throats and get Allison's attention "hey Allison do you think your dad can lend me a shirt? Mine ripped when I was carrying boxes" she nods her head and runs out of the room. I make my way to the car and see that I carried the last of the boxes. Seems like my work is done. I walk into the living room and see Chris with a couple shirts. "Here Percy, I don't know which ones will fit or not so I grab a couple. Sorry your shirt got ruined." I assure him that it's not his fault and put the white shirt on. As I pull it down I feel the seams ripping as I pull it down. I quickly take it off and try the rest. None of them fight. "Hey um Chris, none of these fit" Chris walks in and looks at me. "Damn Percy, how fit are you? Do you do sports?" "Yeah I'm going to join the swim team and lacrosse team" he nods his head. "Well I'm sorry to say that I don't have any shirts that will fit you, those were my biggest shirts. It's not really surprising, I'm a midget compared to you. And that's not easy, I'm pretty tall and muscular myself." I take the time to look at Chris and see that he is not lying, he is tall, about two heads shorter than me. He has a wide set of shoulders and a muscular body. He has a soccer players body, he's lean but I can tell he packs a punch. I stand there awkwardly, it's pretty uncomfortable standing in front of my friends father without a shirt. As I'm standing there a jolt goes threw me, my jacket! I took it off because it became to bloody hot. I tell Chris that I will be back and I go grab my jacket. It doesn't do much to cover me up since it's so thin and worn down. I mean it's so thin you can the dips in my chest. I walk back into the house feeling a little more comfortable. Victoria walks up to me and tells me that dinner is ready and everyone else is sitting down ready to eat. I take a deep breath and follow her. I pray to Hera that this family won't grill me about my past and family. "Ready for an awkward dinner Percy?" I mumble to myself as I walk into the dining room and sit next to Allison. Please oh please don't let me die tonight. There is no monster that's worse than a protective father....gulp.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Family Dinner</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"So.... Victoria, what do you do for a living again?" I ask random questions, trying to keep the air light. I'm almost drowning in the awkwardness. "I'm actually going to be working as a secretary at the high school" Victoria has a wicked gleam in her eyes like she is only doing for an evil reason. Allison speaks up "um Percy? You said that you were going to join swim team, I want to join but I'm not that good. Do you think you could train me?" I look at Allison in surprise. "That's a good idea, I would love to train you. The thing is, it takes up a lot of time. I swim almost everyday. So how do you feel about training after school even on the days that we have practice?" Allison looks so happy and a little scared. "That sounds great! I will buy some swimsuits for practice." Hmmmm she needs special swimsuits, so they don't interfere with her swimming. "Actually you need special suits. You can't swim properly in a Bikini or even a one piece. It needs to be tight and slim. That way the water will glide over you instead of slowing you down. I can go with you if you want?" Allison and her parents think about it. Chris speaks up first "you can train her, but when you guys go shopping I want to come with." " That's okay, I really only need to be there to show you want you need to get. I can leave after that and you can pick out the color and designs you want." Allison shakes her head in excitement. As we finish dinner and dessert I get up to leave. "Thank you for having me over for dinner, when you have another load of stuff find me so I can help, then I go and give her and Victoria a hug then I shake Chris's hand. "Bye have a nice night, see you soon! Call me when your ready to go shopping." "Okay! Good night Percy!!"<br/>-------<br/>As I'm walking to Scott and Melissa's house I feel like I'm being watched. I slowly keep walking, I do a slow turnaround. I'm not surprised by what I see. An Iris message.... from Annabeth. Man she looks terrible, she has dark bags under her eyes and she is rather pale, I'm a little shocked to find that I don't care. This is the girl that pushed me aside so that she can become more powerful. I walk up to and glare at her as I say "What the hades do you want Annabeth? I would expect you to leave me alone after what happened." Annabeth looks down ashamed before speaking. "Perc...I'm sorry. But the gods are right. You have gotten to strong. You could easily dethrone the gods and goddesses if you wanted." I started to get pissed off. I thought Annabeth knew me better than that. I never wanted to be a demigod so why would I want to replace the fucking gods? Of course it makes no sense, and I thought Annabeth was smart. For a child of Athena she is pretty dumb. <br/>"Are you seriously telling me that you think I would want to replace the gods? You are one dumb ass bitch. I trusted you, do you forget my fatal flaw is freaking loyalty! I'm too god damn loyal. Do you want to know the downside of being loyal? Once you lose my trust you never get it back. Gods Annabeth, I caught the Thief with you, I sailed the Sea with you, I fought the curse with you, navigated the labyrinth with you, defended the Olympian with you. I discovered the Hero with you. I found the Son with you. I followed the mark with you. I destroyed the house with you. And now I'm saying goodbye to you" after I finished my rant I go to slash the iris message to end the call when Annabeth sobs for me not to. I don't listen. As I walk I can't help but think about how camp treated me. They always underestimated me, for one I'm actually pretty smart. As a kid I always got good grades but when Gabe always made fun of me so I stopped trying. I purposely failed my classes and acted out. So when I went to camp and everyone treated me like the dumb kid I went with it. I was also pretty athletic before I went to camp, I always went on runs every day and I'm good at gymnastics even though I never took classes. When I started practicing something I wouldn't stop until I got it perfect. Now that I think about it, I'm hurt at how easy it was for Annabeth to believe that I was stupid. I look up to see where I am, anddddddd I have no idea where I am. "Blackjack where are you? I need your help!" This time I don't shout, I remember that last time when I called him I was literally causing him pain. <br/>I soon hear the flapping of wings. <br/>Hey, boss thanks for not screaming this time. Why are you out here boss? Are you lost? Did you find a job and a place to stay? Cause I am hungryyyyy. Food. Donuts. <br/>I laugh at how blackjack always seems to be hungry, for donuts that are. "Hey, bud can you give me a ride? And have anyone from camp or Olympus tried to contact you?" <br/>Blackjack shakes his head like he is revolted by the idea of someone trying to talk to him, after what they did to him and me. <br/>Um, your dad tried to talk to me, he wanted me to come to his palace to be a royal Pegasus. I turned him down. The only person who is allowed on my back is you, boss. <br/>I notice that I have tears running down my face. Blackjack stayed. He stayed for me. I grab Blackjack and pull him into a hug. "I can't believe that you turned down Poseidon. Why would you do that?" I quickly get onto Blackjacks back and he starts to get a running start so that he can take off. I wait for us to be in the air so that we can hear each other clearly. <br/>Isn't obvious? I'm loyal to you boss. You saved my life by taking me away from Kronos's army. I will never have another owner. Can I ask something boss? Why did you leave? Isn't camp half-blood your home?<br/>I pat Blackjacks neck as I go to speak. "It was my home. Everyone betrayed me. The gods decided to banish me, they thought that I became too powerful and that I would try to overthrow them." I can practically feel Blackjacks rage and pain. What?! Don't they know you!?You would never hurt them. What did your dad do to you!?<br/>I answer his questions in order "yeah, I was in my cabin when Hermes flashed in and took me to Olympus. All of the seven were there standing next to their parents. My dad agreed with Zeus. Apparently, only a few of the gods were on my side. I don't know who for sure." Blackjack lets out an angry puff of air and fly down to the house that I pointed too. "Blackjack this is our new home. Come here every day for food. I will buy you a stable for you to sleep in but you can fly out whenever you want. I will be staying with my aunt and before you ask I just meant her and I had no idea I had an aunt". Blackjack nods his head and bids me a goodnight before flying off. I walk up to the back door of Mellissa and Scott's house when I see a flash of bright gold. I turn around and see what used to be my favorite gods and goddesses. Hestia, Artemis, Apollo, Hermes, and surprisingly Hera. What the hell is going on?<br/>----------<br/>I am literally begging you guys. Please tell me how I am doing! I would really appreciate it</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. I'm The New Champion?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I look at the gods in front of me, wondering what they are doing here. So I decided to ask them. "Not to be rude. Why are you here?" Hestia walks up to me and puts her hand on my shoulder. "Percy, let's talk somewhere more private. Please? I won't make you. It's your choice" I stare at Hestia, she has always been on my side. Never not once has she been rude to me. She has always shown me respect, so I should show her the same and listen to what she and the other gods have to say. Right? "Forgive me. But you can't blame me for not wanting to go. After all the gods did banish me from my home." The gods wince when I say this. Like they wish that they could change what happened. Hestia speaks up. "Percy, none of us wanted it to happen. We all voted against. To be completely honest only 5 gods choose to have you banned. The rest of us voted against, but Zeus threatened us, He pulled the king card. Please just listen to what we have to say." Hestia looks at me pleadingly, I give her a tight smile and nod my head. "Okay, just...I can't make any promises that I will care about what you have to say" Hera speaks up "That is a fair deal, you owe us nothing. In all honesty, we owe you everything Perseus. Let's go somewhere no one will hear us. Everyone flash to Hestia's house. I will take Percy with me." Everyone nods their heads and Apollo tells me to close my eyes so that I don't burn. Since mortals are not able to look at the god's true form. I open my eyes and everyone except Hera is gone. "Percy I need to close your eyes again so that I can take us to Hestia's. Okay?" I nod and close my eyes, I feel Hera out her arm around me. I then feel a strong heat, not like a burning heat. Like the heat, you feel when you are cuddled up in your favorite blanket or sweater. It's nice. Then all of a sudden I'm laying flat on my back. Let's just say the ground is freaking hard. I pull myself up and look at the gods and say "okay, spill it. Why are you here?" Apollo speaks up "duhhhhhhhhh cuz we are here to bless you! None of us wanted you to be banned. Dad was being a hard-headed king. He forgets that your fatal flaw is loyalty. I WANT TO GO FIRST!!! Get ready to be blessed dude!!" I quickly speak up "you guys didn't even ask if I wanted your blessing, why do you want to bless me?" Hera speaks up "because you have earned them, you are the greatest hero to ever live. Please let us bless you" I think it over, I never wanted to be a Demigod, but if I do let them bless me then with the new powers I can help people. I could save demigods from dying painful deaths. I made my decision, I nod my head yes and stand up tall. "I'm ready, hit me with all you got." Apollo squeals and walks up to me. "I GO FIRST!!" Apollo raises his hand and placed it on my chest and says "Ο Απόλλωνας, ο Θεός του Ήλιου, η Προφητεία και η Αλήθεια και οι Λυγμοί ευλογούν τον Περσέως Τζάκσον" my brain immediately translates the Greek words "Apollo, God of the Sun, Prophecy, and Truth and Lies Bless Perseus Jackson" I then feel a burst of energy flowing through my body. Apollo speaks up "with my blessing Percy you are now better at archery, you can tell when people are lying and telling the truth. Your also a better singer. Not that you need my blessing on that part. Have you guys heard Percy sing? He's amazing!" I feel myself blush, no one knew that I sang, not even Annabeth. Artemis pushes past her twin brother and places her hand on my chest. She then blesses me "Εγώ Artemis, σε ευλογήσω με τις δυνάμεις μου" "I Artemis, bless you with my strength" she takes her hands off of me and explains to me what me new powers are. "Along with Apollos blessing, you are even better at archery, which is good because you wear the worst archer to ever roam the earth. You also can change into any animal you want. You are also immortal, now it's not a true immortality. It's like my hunters, you can only die in battle. You also are stronger in the moonlight, you are also stronger in sunlight too due to Apollos blessings. That is all, now I must leave, my girls will be wondering where I am." I speak up "Thank you, my lady, I will use my new powers for good" The moon goddess gives me a warm smile and flashes away in a silver light. "I actually have to leave too, I'm supposed to be helping Hermes with some pranks. Hermes meet me in the council room when your done. Bye bye!!" I'm then bathed in a bright yellow light as Apollo leaves us. Hermes walks up to me "Alright Percy, I have to hurry up so I can go cause chaos. I blah blah blah bless you Percy with my powers. Hera can explain your new powers bye!" Then there is a white flash and Hermes is here no more. Hera sighs in annoyance "why can't he be mature for one hour? Percy your new powers from Hermes is your faster on your feet and you have amazing stealth. Now are you ready for my blessing?" I stand up tall and nod my head. "Ήρα, Βασίλισσα του Ολυμπίου, σας ευλογεί με τη δύναμή μου" which translates to "Hera, Queen of Olympus, bless you with my power" I started to feel dizzy. Hera and Hestia must have noticed because they rush towards me and help me sit down. Hestia speaks "rest for a couple mins Perseus, your body is not use to this much power. You already have as much power as a god, and you don't even have my blessings yet. If you still want it?" I hug Hestia. "I would love to have your blessing, but first I should listen to what Hera has to say" I turn my head to Hera who is sitting next to me. "Well with my blessing Percy, you will have a safe family. Meaning that if you do have kids and get married monsters will stay away from you. You also have a new weapon, this ring can change into any weapon you want." Hera hands me a golden ring with blue peacock feathers on it. I slip it onto my thumb ringer, it's a perfect fit. "Thank you my lady, but I must ask, why bless me? I thought you hated me" Hera sighs "I don't hate you Percy, but how would you feel if you where constantly cheated on? When your husband has children with other women but won't sleep in the same bed as me? It's painful." Hera starts to cry. I walk up to her and hug her, I completely misunderstood this women, she does not deserve this. I forgive her for everything she has ever done to me. "Hera I forgive you, you're just misunderstood" Hera looks up at me with tears in her eyes, and then jumps at me and pulls me into a bone crushing hug, one that puts Tyson's to shame. Hera pulls back and looks at me, she opens her mouth multiple times but nothing comes out. "Hera, you don't have to be nervous around me, say what you want" Hera stands up taller and takes my hand into hers "Percy, I know I can never replace your mother, but how would you feel if I adopted you?" I hear Hestia sigh in what I'm guessing is happiness because when I look at her, her face is stretched out into the big smile. I look back at Hera and see that she is nervous. Ever since mom died I have been wanting a mom, a mother figure. Hera is perfect for it. We would balance each other out. I would calm her down and she would do the same. I smile at her and nod my head. "I would love for you to, mom" Hera lets out a sob and pulls me into another hug. "Welcome to the family Percy, don't worry about Zeus. Speaking of Zeus I should go, that drama queen will be wondering where I am. Goodnight my son, I love you" I say goodnight to my mom and hug her goodbye. I'm bathed in a golden light as my mom leaves Hestia's house. I sit down on a chair that is near a fireplace. I laugh at the thought, of course there would be a fire place at Hestia's house. Hestia sits down next to me. "Percy, I have an important question for you. Will you be my champion? I know that you where just adopted by Hera. So I can never replace her. But I think of you as my own son, I would love for you to be my first and only champion." I stare at Hestia in awe, for her to ask me to be her champion is a huge honor. One that I would gladly have placed on me. "Of course, with out a doubt. I would love to be your champion." Hestia smiles and starts to cry. I nervously try to calm her down. Women are without a doubt the weirdest creatures in the world. No offense mom. "What's wrong?! Did I say something? What can I do to help?" Hestia stops crying and gives me a warm smile. "I'm sorry for crying Perseus, it's just I'm happy that you said yes. I have always wanted someone that I can call family, now I know I'm not your mom. But I will spoil you to no end." As she said that a thought came to my mind like a lightning bolt. "Hestia, can you give me a minute? I would like to ask my mom a quick question" Hestia nods her head and leaves the room so that I can IM my mom. I wonder how mom will react when I ask her the big question. <br/>------<br/>Am I getting better? Feedback does help you know! <br/>Love you guys.😘😘😘😘</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>